


【卜洋】雨

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 27岁的卜凡突然觉得自己真的不是很聪明。早就有人在故事的开始暗示了可能的结局，他以为他接住了所有那人向他抛来的晦涩和平静，却唯独忘记了他是别扭又固执的矛盾体本身。他的哥哥，原来也在过去那些时日里也同他一样，真挚又小心地爱着他。
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, 卜洋 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卜凡从来没有想过这个问题，是因为他从来没有把李振洋和自己后面的人生分开过，他觉得他和李振洋在一起是理所应当的，李振洋和他在一起也是理所应当的。  
> 李振洋不在，卜凡觉得自己什么都不是。

雨是突然下大的。  
等卜凡把车开过来的木子洋猝不及防的被淋了个湿透，他本想退回店里借把伞顺便等他过来，又怕卜凡看不见再开到别处去找他。  
他站在一个很尴尬的不知道是室内还是户外的位置，屋檐上的水正有节奏地滴在他的头上；新染的头发诶，木子洋在心里想，如果等下顺着脸淌下来黑色的水，真的是要脸上发烧了。  
他斟酌了一下身上外套价格和自己的脸面，果断地把外套脱下来顶在头上挡雨。

洋哥现在身价比这破外套贵多了。  
更何况这还是北服某届服设学姐的毕业作品，虽然人家现在是新锐设计师，身价也很高。

木子洋就固执地站在屋檐下，露了双眼睛，思绪飞到外太空等卜凡来接他。直到第一个路人被狂风掀翻了伞，仓皇地跑走，他才觉得自己这样挡雨的方式好像无济于事，而且，好像有点格格不入。  
水滴把外套的刺绣布料洇开，头顶承接了衣服装不下的水分，分散到发梢，散发着潮湿的寒意。  
这和洗头还不太一样，他一个人站在那儿掂量着，洗头是一盆水往下浇，现在这样像是找了根儿针往脑袋里注水，灌到咕噜咕噜冒泡儿，发出棉裤睡醒之后的那种满足的声音。  
嚯，木子洋用北京人岳明辉挂在嘴边的语气词表达了自己的不满，他低头笑了一声，没见过这么埋汰自己的。  
他也不知道今天自己脑袋里是在想些什么，也许是刚才吃饭喝的那点烧酒上头了，等会儿回宿舍得跟博文说今天不能拍了，影响不好。  
然后思绪又飘远了。

黑压压的天闪了一道白光，一瞬间锋利的线条把天空分成狰狞的两端，紧接着“轰隆”的，沉闷爆发的雷声像压抑的情绪，撕破黑夜，也撕破了白昼；木子洋望着街对面的奢侈品广告发呆，猝不及防的被吓了一大跳。  
水是可以导电的。木子洋读书的时候就喜欢物理，就算毕业这么多年了，灵超高中时候那些写不出来的物理题到了他手里，花两下也能挨上边。所以当他反应过来刚刚打了雷的时候，他下意识的摸了摸湿透的外套和头顶。  
你洋哥老老实实训练，规规矩矩做人，不偷不抢，还长得好看，让雷劈了可不行。  
他下意识退了一步，退进了安全区域。

倒是刚才那一下，像是那道闪电和他头顶的潮湿通了电，把木子洋大脑深处的记忆突然唤醒，他没来由地想起了自己和卜凡还在北服的日子。  
很久没有想起来过了。

卜凡刚拿到驾照大约是在大一下学期的时候，原因也没有什么特别的，不过是成年了可以开车了，他就理所应当的学车，考驾照。  
他那时候还没遇到岳明辉和李英超，他还是北京服装学院的大一新生里被老师认为前途无量中的一位。他的师哥李振洋，那时候正是学校里亮眼的一颗星星，被各大品牌邀请，也算是对得起杂志授予他的“模坛新星”的称号。  
那时候卜凡还是卜凡凡，木子洋还是李振洋。

每年服表专业就那么几个人，虽然他们差了一届，也不妨碍几个一米八几的男孩子玩作一团；通宵作战的网吧，学校门口的小餐厅，到处都可以是他们熟络的场所。一大票人笑着闹着，一来一往就称兄道弟起来。  
但李振洋是个例外，大学时期的李振洋贯彻着能坐着绝不站着，能躺着绝不坐着的方针，一日三餐都靠外卖和室友救济，再加上李振洋对游戏也是兴致缺缺，他错过了很多次和学长学弟友好会晤的机会，坊间那些李振洋高冷不爱说话不爱社交的传闻也大约是这样来的。  
于梓杰跟他提过这样那样的以讹传讹的荒唐话，李振洋倒是不在意地翻了个身，对这样的人设也算满意，后来和卜凡出入成双令人瞠目结舌的场面出现的时候，也都是后话了。  
说到底，卜凡和李振洋还是在学校里认识的。

第一次一起走服设班的汇报秀，李振洋穿着一件缝了档案袋的衣服在后台休息，卜凡那会儿还是个没见识的样儿，摸着别人设计的衣服研究走线和印花看得出神，李振洋喊了他好几嗓子都没听见。  
“凡凡！”卜凡从来都是对他的本名比较敏感的，一米九二的男生有一个叠字的名字，怎么听怎么怪，所以他都让别人叫他卜凡；这会儿让李振洋喊了声凡凡像是被人踩了尾巴，一下子转过头来，半天憋了句“洋洋”算是怼了回去。  
“没大没小的，”李振洋像一只慵懒的，正温柔地打理着身上的毛的大猫，周身散发着寻常人没有的气场。“你得喊洋哥。”

卜凡第一次见李振洋的时候，是在他的宿舍，被学长拜托去宿舍拿训练室的钥匙，不得不敲开七点半没有早课的正在睡觉的李振洋的宿舍的门。  
很显然，从这一长串定语里，卜凡就明白过来他的学长可能在这件事上受了很多委屈，甚至也许不是受委屈，是会要了他的命。  
卜凡看着学长用视死如归的目光注视着他，然后决然的留下一个潇洒的背影，头也不回地走向了宿舍楼。

等到卜凡十分钟后转着钥匙圈，揽住他学长肩膀说着“快走快走要迟到了”的这件事在他们这群人之间传开的时候，所有人再见到卜凡都不可置信的抱着他正面反面摸摸看看，仿佛大清早进一次李振洋的宿舍能扒了他一层皮。  
哪有你们说的那么吓人。卜凡很不解。明明他敲了好几下门才开，里面的人眯着个眼睛，头发睡成鸡窝出来开门，看起来确实是准备要发脾气了，但起码李振洋忍住了，侧着身子给他让了一条道让他自己找就摔回床上接着睡了。  
我走的时候还给他盖了被子呢。卜凡说，换来了他学长如遭雷劈的表情。  
大约也就是那时候开始，李振洋也终于像大部分人一样有了例外，有了可以被人拿来调侃的点，比如叫早，比如吃螃蟹。  
这个例外名叫卜凡。

“之前说的那些，”李振洋拍了拍他的肩膀，“别忘了。”  
李振洋以前被老师叫来过卜凡班上给他们当正面教材，分享拍摄和走秀的心得体会。在那之前，卜凡听来的李振洋脾气不好，看起来很高冷，仅有的一次见面也不过是开门时那一瞬带了点烦躁的样子，和他翘起来的头发不太搭。  
李振洋那天穿了件条纹衬衫外套，敞开露出里面的白色内搭，下午的阳光很好，他也温柔，说话音调平缓又有点上扬的清亮。  
卜凡看着他，突然想起来守门大爷养的那只猫，晒太阳的时候会用爪子摩挲自己的前肢，身上松软的毛被阳光镀上金边，站起来闲逛的时候脊背挺得很直，尾巴摇摇晃晃的，高贵的像是皇室血统出身一样；可卜凡每次出校进校看见它，大高个蹲下挠它下巴的时候，它又呼噜呼噜地眯起眼睛，偶尔伸出带着倒刺的舌头舔一下他的手掌，也没有那么不近人情。  
像极了李振洋。

“卜凡凡，”被肖想对象用手指了一下的卜凡才意识到自己的失态，他看见李振洋笑了一下，倒是毫不在意地忽略了他一直的目光，“你上来示范一下。”  
一米九二的男生站起来走向他，站定到眼前的时候李振洋要稍微抬颔才能看到他的眼睛；他让卜凡把他刚才说的要点示范一遍，被点名的人有点局促地把袖子撸上去又扯下来遮住手臂，他根本不知道李振洋刚才说了什么，可他也没那个胆子再让他重复一遍。  
身体比大脑反应的快，卜凡意识到自己干了什么之后他已经按照所谓李振洋的教导走过一圈回来了。他最近被老师拉去试了好几个新锐品牌的秀场，身体已经按着记忆调整到了最适合走秀的姿态；他不自觉地缩腮，让自己看起来线条更凌冽一些，插在口袋里的手也拿了出来，看似随意地垂在身侧，俨然穿梭在各个秀场如鱼得水的样子，仿佛身上这件国潮T恤是杜嘉班纳春夏秀上大闭模特身上那件不知道多出了几个零的高定款。  
李振洋知道卜凡走神了，却还是叫他上来，也许是有他那一点恶劣的想看卜凡出丑的想法，但更多的是他对这个弟弟第一眼就萌生的好奇——只不过被满脸的起床气喧宾夺主了。  
卜凡看着他，渴望从他的表情或者眼神的变化里找出点什么，愤怒也好，惊喜也好。但李振洋躲了他的视线，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，嘴角还挂着那份礼貌的微笑。  
卜凡有些懊悔，他全把李振洋这种看上去就非常敷衍的笑容归咎于他的不够认真，他在想着下了课要给学长先道个歉——我不该上课溜号的。  
也不该才第二次见面就盯着学长看，太不礼貌了。  
但还没等卜凡挪着步子走回座位上组织好语言，李振洋支吾的声音又在背后响起，他本能地站在阶梯教室的第五层转身看他，那人略微皱着眉头，好像这番话是他思考很久之后的结果。他说：  
“世界上有那么多模特，让品牌方认定就是你的契机不是你的技巧，”  
“是你自己。”

后来卜凡明白，李振洋比他多出来的那两年不是白白活的，他用年长者的身份把他的酸甜苦辣合成一句风轻云淡的话抛给后生们，那时候眼睛里的困惑让他们还不足以理解这样的道理，倒是很多年之后卜凡才发觉他牢牢接住了那时李振洋抛过来的这句话。  
让他在后来很长一段和这个人继续并肩的日子里，继续用心爱着他的理由，是他存在的本身。  
只是因为他是李振洋。

卜凡留到了下课，他等着把刚才好不容易想明白的话跟李振洋说了，他的学长送走了老师和围在一团要联系方式的学弟学妹，笑嘻嘻地向他走过来。  
他下意识要站起来，李振洋却叫他坐下，叫他坐下陪他待一会儿，也不管他们是不是才第二次见面。  
“凡凡，你现在就很好。”  
李振洋手臂折在一起，他俯在桌子上偏过头去看卜凡；男孩那会还不像后来，他还有着那股子刚出来闯荡的懵懂和掩盖不了的锐气，他把所有情绪写在脸上，他的懊恼，他的纠结；他的眉头皱在一起，咬着下唇，把手里的矿泉水瓶捏的“咔擦咔擦”响。  
李振洋察觉到了他的不安，但他不知道这样的情绪是来自于自己，于是李振洋用发自内心的赞叹安慰着他，试图让他不要对自己的专业能力产生质疑而丧失信心。  
而卜凡也不知道他的学长是出于这样的理由和他单独待在下午四点被阳光充盈的阶梯教室里。他望着李振洋，突然觉得后颈有些痒，那股痒意一路到心尖，叫他烦躁；他伸手抓了抓皮肉，心里却酸涩地痒的越烈，让他有点沉不住气。  
他正打算断掉这种名为痒的情绪，撇开眼睛不再和李振洋对视的时候，那人又开了口：  
“但是你要是跟你洋哥混呢，你能更好。”  
李振洋看着他笑，还是卜凡觉得敷衍的那个笑容；他身后的窗户捕捉到的绿色的微风，和李振洋的话一同卷进耳朵里，到大脑，到每一个细枝末节——李振洋向他发出了邀请。  
而卜凡没有拒绝的理由。

似乎是鼓励很受用，卜凡完成的很好，虽然对比下来还是被他身后的李振洋秒了个彻底。  
师哥到底是师哥啊，卜凡一边换衣服一边想。姜果然还是老的辣。  
李振洋早就换好了衣服，他等着卜凡收拾完了他们好一起去吃饭，结果卜凡这个乌龟被衣服缠住了，脱也不是穿也不是地卡在哪儿，给李振洋发送了一个可怜巴巴的SOS的眼神。  
“卜凡你是猪吗？”李振洋站到他身后给他解流苏，还不忘骂他一句。  
还没等卜凡呛回去，远处传来一声“李振洋——”的女孩子的声音，他回头一看，是负责这场秀的师姐。  
其实最初名单的时候是没有卜凡的，是师姐说着要把学弟学妹们一起加上，拉着李振洋去大一转了一圈，在“那人也太高了吧”的感叹里第一眼抓住了卜凡。  
也不怪学姐眼尖，但其实长得高本身在模特圈子里不是什么值得拎出来说的事，可本着不能浪费这个身高过来考模特专业的卜凡，还是发现自己高出别人不少。  
在听过无数次的指向性明显的感叹里，卜凡泰然自若地回头，第三次看到了李振洋。

卜凡衣服穿了一半也被人点名起哄，学姐一手拉着他一手拉着李振洋腾出来的另一只手——“到时候你们成了蓝血超模，也得来学姐这儿当大开大闭。”  
蓝血超模，是每一个做模特的终极梦想，就像护士的南丁格尔奖章，作家的诺贝尔文学奖一样，如果这辈子能有幸成为蓝血超模，卜凡就只是这样想想就觉得热血沸腾，赶紧刹车。  
这样的感觉也会在别人把“李振洋”和“卜凡凡”放在一起造句的时候从卜凡心里肆意生长出来，可是这种感觉踩不了刹车，它随着时间累积的越来越多，快要从喉咙里冒出枝桠来。  
卜凡挠了挠头，他和这个姐姐还不够熟，也只是第一次合作而已，竟然就预见他们的模特生涯会有多顺利。卜凡不知道该说什么，是道谢，还是打马虎眼？他本能地转头去看李振洋。  
那是一种一眼就能打上“假”标签的嘴角弧度，仿佛对着镜子刻意练习过，能用尺子精确度数的一种虚伪。李振洋笑不达眼底地说出“那你到时候得想好开多少钱能把我和小凡请回来啊”这样的句子时候，给卜凡解衣服的手一刻也没停。  
卜凡没吭声，他稍稍侧了个身，把李振洋的动作挡在了身后，本来帮着解流苏的那只手，握上了他的手腕。  
“那我和洋哥那时候可就不好请了，学姐你可得提前好几个月通知我俩啊。”  
卜凡感觉到后脑勺上炙热的目光，装作不知道似的对着学姐笑了，用他作为弟弟的优势，还有和板着脸时候完全不一样的可爱替李振洋和她打趣。  
女生愣了一下，好像察觉了什么似的松了衣袖随即又笑开了。  
“李振洋，那你可不许欺负凡凡啊，别老仗着是师哥就总使唤人家....”  
卜凡握的很紧，像是要用这力气告诉李振洋什么一样，身后的人本能的要挣脱，却又突然收了力气回握了他的手，给他整理好衣服的下摆。  
“哪能呢，就这个儿这力气，我都打不过人家....”  
他好像一无所知地从卜凡身后走出来，一边自顾自地说着话，一边把挽起的衣袖放下，什么都没有发生过似的踢了卜凡一脚叫他还完衣服快回来。  
他说完又转头看女生，换上了如沐春风的笑容。  
后台角落里的这场暗潮涌动，默剧一般上演。  
所有人都笑着，却有人听见了叹息。

生日当天卜凡起了个大早接他的车本回家。  
这样急着去通过考试拿到驾驶证的原因是李振洋，他们有段日子没见了，接踵而来的训练，外出彩排，两个人都忙的昏天黑地，在学校里就算只是点头问好都碰不上，简直神龙见首不见尾。  
李振洋是有驾照的，还有一辆车，开是不常开，卜凡却也有幸坐过一两回。车技稳到李振洋从农村开到五环这一路，卜凡硬是到了车熄火才醒。  
想起这事的时候卜凡总觉得有点儿挂不住，老觉得自己作为后辈，在学长面前总是懒懒散散的状态；他偷偷决定生日的时候要和李振洋出去自驾游，让他也感受一下自己当年放宽心在副驾上一觉睡到目的地的惬意感。  
卜凡觉得那股兴奋劲儿又从喉咙里冒出来了，有点干哑的难受，他几乎是在想到李振洋的那一瞬间就拿出了手机，好像只有立刻马上听到他的声音才能解渴。  
他在拨号盘上按住“4”，名为“洋洋”的电话拨了出去，在卜凡把手机贴上耳朵的同时，听筒里的机械女声替李振洋转达了他没法接电话的事实。  
卜凡又给他发消息，短信，QQ，甚至跑到他最近一条的微博底下留言，等了好久也没有回复；卜凡猜他可能是还没起床，想着还是去宿舍敲一下门，哪怕是再被李振洋一顿胖揍也无所谓了。  
可等到卜凡敲开他光顾过无数次的这一间，开门的却不是他期待的李振洋。  
是于梓杰，李振洋的室友。

“小洋去上海了，”于梓杰有点讶异卜凡会找来寝室，他以为李振洋走迪奥秋冬的事已经在学校传开了，更何况这个学弟几乎是和李振洋如同连体婴儿般出入地。  
他也惊讶了不过一秒就把卜凡请进来了：“他怎么没跟你说啊。”  
就像在阶梯教室和李振洋并排坐的下午一样，卜凡的有所准备又一次被李振洋打击的七零八落，他“啊”了一声，习惯性的去摸手机来缓解这样的尴尬。  
微信的通知告诉他还有没有查收的消息，醒目的置顶栏里李振洋的头像上顶了一个红点，来自洋洋的零时整点千字生日祝福。  
他字字真切句句实情，卜凡略微扫了一眼，怕在别人面前红了眼圈，又把手机收回了口袋。  
“可能忙忘了吧，”卜凡帮他找了个借口，好像不在意似的继续问他，“那他什么时候回来？”

迪奥。  
这对于一个模特意味着的，远远不是一个秀这么简单。  
卜凡离开了李振洋的寝室，他把运动衫的外套拉到下巴，把半张脸缩了进去。卜凡今天19岁，他在过去的19年里从来不知道孤独是一个什么样的概念，出了家门他是小孩儿堆里的小霸王，回了家他是全家的宝贝，学校里李振洋在的时候他是李振洋的小跟班学弟，可是如果李振洋不在呢？  
像今天这样，李振洋出差去了上海，去到了更大的秀场上，不在自己身边的时候，自己是什么呢？  
卜凡从来没有想过这个问题，是因为他从来没有把李振洋和自己后面的人生分开过，他觉得他和李振洋在一起是理所应当的，李振洋和他在一起也是理所应当的。  
李振洋不在，卜凡觉得自己什么都不是。  
他去看那条李振洋发给他的微信，零时零分，丝毫不差；李振洋损了他一大堆，又在最后话锋一转把全世界最温柔最美好的祝福和愿望都赠予给他。  
“希望你可以如愿以偿成为蓝血超模，哥哥知道这是你的终极愿望。”  
“也希望你可以每天都有冰雪碧和游戏机，就算有一天不想做模特了，哥哥也希望你做一个快乐又率真的人。”  
卜凡知道李振洋会说话，他能言善语体现在他拒绝各种各样人的告白的时候，跟老师请假的时候，推脱掉一个又一个烦人的聚会的时候；很多次都让卜凡忍不住去想，在他还没出现在李振洋人生的之前那段日子里，是不是也有一个人能让他说出这样的话，要不然他怎么能这么游刃有余，又不失分寸。  
卜凡感觉到了孤独，就算手机里不断涌进来各种各样的祝福；那种空洞又饱满的情绪像蚕蛹封锁了他，他感觉到了疲惫，和沉重的无力感。  
这似乎就是长大。

四月份的北京风还是很大，低气压的空气把云层压得很低，卜凡耳边有风划破云层的轰隆声，直觉告诉他快要下雨了，会是场暴雨。  
而北京，已经好久没有下过暴雨了。

于梓杰把那张李振洋留下来的蛋糕发票给他，跟他说了句生日快乐。  
卜凡去烘培店把蛋糕拎了回来，他拒绝了生日派对的提议，他回复了每一句祝福，接受了每一份礼物，给爸爸妈妈哥哥打完电话之后，他独自一人走回宿舍。  
预期的雨未落，倒是序幕似的下了，短促又汹涌地在卜凡踏出店门的那一刻倾泻而下；昏黄的萦绕着雨雾的路灯把卜凡的身影拖得很长，那份如珍宝的蛋糕盒子在卜凡的外套里，一滴雨也没沾上。  
室友都不在，卜凡也没开灯，他借着微弱的月光拆开那份蛋糕，铺满了李振洋爱吃的草莓和歪七扭八的卜凡凡最帅了六个字。  
卜凡知道李振洋是要闹他，如果他本人在场，这蛋糕定是他们俩脸上一人扣一半，然后两个人笑的歪七扭八的躺在地上，一定要留下几张丑照才罢休。  
卜凡看着那根蜡烛烧干才拿了刮刀去切，仿佛十九岁的卜凡没有任何愿望和希冀一样，眼都没闭一下。  
他把蛋糕叉进嘴里，尽管他知道现在是减肥期，胖一点都要去操场跑圈，他还是吃了一大口。  
李振洋做的蛋糕，真他妈难吃。卜凡咬着塑料叉子在心里想。  
他一口接一口吃着，快要哭出来。

“成秀是18号，”  
于梓杰给卜凡递了杯水，转身去收拾桌子上的零碎；卜凡握着纸杯看着原先李振洋满满当当的四人寝室突然空了一大半，而于梓杰，还在不停的往行李箱里塞着东西。  
他想问问是不是有谁要走，或者是有谁要去什么新的地方；但是拜访的目的让他无心关心这些身外事，他只想知道和李振洋有关的那些，别人是谁，怎么样，他都不想管。  
“迪奥是小洋最想走的秀之一，他收到通知的时候，一宿没睡着觉。”  
卜凡知道李振洋不喜欢丢脸，不喜欢崩塌的光辉学长形象，他没忍住地偷笑了一下，又赶紧跟于梓杰伸出三根手指头保证不会告诉本人。  
卜凡走的时候又仿佛是对李振洋这样毫不上心的样子，于梓杰一瞬间的恍惚在卜凡身上看到了李振洋的影子，那种在外人面前不能失态的固执；卜凡还控制的不太好，像是18岁的李振洋。  
“谢谢于哥，我会看的。”  
卜凡冲他笑了一下，于梓杰看得出来他不是那么开心，却又是发自内心的为李振洋开心；他看着卜凡替他关上了门，不自觉的叹了口气——李振洋的傻子啊。

“干咱们这行的除了我大部分是海拔高智商欠点儿的，”有一次李振洋和他闲谈，“你看我那个弟弟卜凡凡，人形哈士奇这个外号可不是看着外表得出来的。”  
“卜凡可不傻，”于梓杰那时已经见过和李振洋如同连体婴般的小跟班，“不过是跟着你的时候他愿意变成傻子罢了。”  
李振洋只是笑，不去接他的话。他从袋子摸出一个草莓放进自己嘴里，殷红的汁水在手上留下痕迹，又被纸巾擦掉。  
没头没尾的谈话和于梓杰没头没尾的叹息一样，无疾而终。

“凡子，召唤师峡谷来不来？”  
连游戏邀请都拒绝的干净利落，室友有点摸不着头脑，凑到他床上去问他要干什么。  
“学习。”卜凡头也没抬，专心在电脑上寻找着页面。  
倒是室友像是开了窍，了然地“噢”了一声，拖得很长——“你是不是要看洋哥今天的秀？”  
卜凡本来没觉得李振洋是故意为之，可连他室友跟李振洋毫无交集的人都知道他去上海走秀的事，自己却被蒙在鼓里，怎么也有点说不过去。  
卜凡虽然很不想，但是他还是要承认自己有点吃醋，他以为李振洋和他最要好，和他最铁，但是现在似乎不是这样的。  
但等到卜凡看到李振洋站在迪奥的T台上，自如地，冷静地面对着那些刻薄的外国面孔的时候，他内心的躁动平息了，他一如既往地感叹，只是这一次更加强烈的认定。  
李振洋，是天生的模特，他天生属于T台。

于梓杰还说李振洋会晚两天回来。  
晚两天，就是20号，卜凡掰了会儿手指头，在日历上画了个圈——就算今天就是20号，日子也得过出仪式感来。  
他在衣柜里清一色的黑色衣服里翻出来一件白色印花的卫衣套上，抓起柜子上的从李振洋那儿拿来的车钥匙出了门。  
他走的很快，也很急，仿佛是有人操控着他的大脑给他下达了任务的命令。  
接李振洋回学校。  
是他来不及思考就下意识选择了执行。

卜凡第三次踩油门的时候，好像才找回一点意识来。  
油价贵，路也堵，就算是为了这新鲜的驾照他自负心作祟，他也用不着现在，这一刻坐在驾驶室里，把车开上机场高速。  
那场预期要来的暴雨还将下未下的压在云层里，天气闷热又潮湿，卜凡摇下了所有的车窗，都没能吹醒自己的神智，也没能吹散皮肤上粘腻的不适感。  
他一心向前，向着远方的地平线不断加速。  
李振洋在前方，那就是方向。


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “小凡，”  
> 卜凡以为过了一个世纪那么久，他以为李振洋在那儿睡着了，刚把喝空的易拉罐捏扁放进塑料袋里，躺着的人叫了他的名字。  
> “做模特很好，但是我怕这是因为我只做过模特我才觉得好。”  
> “我就活一次，我想试试我没做过的事。”

当李振洋顶着一张水肿的脸出现在首都机场的时候，他很后悔，他应该买一个口罩的，药店里最便宜五块钱一大包的那种也可以。  
因为他看见了卜凡，他的师弟，站在关外，一米九二的个子轻松的在人群里露出了脖子和脑袋在人群里找他，他根本来不及躲开视线，就看到卜凡对他挥了挥手。  
这样子太丑了，李振洋难得嫌弃一次自己，他觉得脸上有点发烧，特别是这样出现在卜凡面前。  
在喜欢的人面前丢脸，比丢了大学长称号还让李振洋难堪。

出关的时候，他们没有拥抱，也没有交谈，卜凡伸出一只手想替他拎行李，他竟然下意识的把自己拿着机票的左手放过去。  
“干嘛呀洋洋，还想牵手呢啊。”卜凡眯起眼睛笑了，“行李给我，我给你拎。”  
卜凡的话让他触电似的抽回手，装作睡眼朦胧地拢了拢风衣的下摆，把行李箱推给男孩，和他并肩走在人潮汹涌的机场。  
“说多少次了，你得喊洋哥。”李振洋强装镇定地搭话，手心里的机票被汗浸湿，蓝的绿的在手上晕开，脏兮兮的。  
“行，洋哥。”卜凡心情变好了些，他顺着李振洋的话说下去，“接你回家。”

一直到出机场前，李振洋都没想明白卜凡会来接他的理由。  
如果只是一起坐出租车或者是地铁回学校的话，李振洋一定会毫不犹豫地当街打卜凡的屁股——现在是模特的旺季，卜凡这等优越条件一定是有秀场邀请的；如果他是推掉什么工作特意来的，李振洋不介意晾他个两三天让他知道轻重。  
好容易恢复点气力想开口，李振洋眼睛一眯，看见自己那辆白色的SUV停在路边上，他顺着目光看见卜凡在手里按了个什么，车灯亮了两下。  
“靠。”  
被惊喜到的李振洋本能的说了句脏话，心满意足地跟了上去。

人在重新接触旧事物的时候，通常都会从心里漫溢出一种酸涩又满足的感觉。  
李振洋拉开车门的时候觉得这句话好像是有那么一点准确。  
他看着卜凡把他的行李塞进后备箱，然后坐在他身边发动车子开出机场，仿佛是老朋友阔别多年之后的见面，空气里是熟悉又陌生的成分。  
才不过是分别一个星期而已。

“你，什么时候考的驾照啊？”  
话出口半截李振洋就后悔了，他知道自己和卜凡已经很久没见了，他们很久没有交换近况，很久没在一起闲聊，好似忙得天昏地暗，没有一点时间去问问对方最近如何，还好不好。  
但是李振洋很清楚，不是这样的。  
是他先退后拉开距离，也是他先忍不住想知道有关于卜凡的所有事，哪怕是犯贱似的亲口问他。  
“你怎么突然就去上海了，”卜凡没正面回答李振洋的问题，好像是要惩罚一下李振洋对他的冷落。  
可他狠心是因为李振洋，心软也是因为李振洋。  
“生日那天拿到的。”

李振洋算好了时间发生日祝福给卜凡，也算好了时间在卜凡生日的前一天上了飞机。  
李振洋在那时就规划好了离别，把卜凡从他们即将迥然不同的未来里剔除；就像电影里说的那样提前准备告别，真正到来的那一天才不会太狼狈。  
可是他发现，就只是借着工作从卜凡身边逃走这一个星期，他都没法去设想真的要分别的那天和以后。  
狼狈的大约只会是他自己。

“洋哥错了，”李振洋把车窗按下来，手肘搭在窗沿上，他侧过头看卜凡开车的侧脸，只有一个逆着夕阳的光的干净剪影。他的小凡，也只不过是个刚成年的小孩，也许恋爱都没谈过几次，根本就禁不起李振洋这点推拉，倒是失而复得之后会更难放手。  
“是洋哥错了。”  
卜凡没有拒绝，也没有接受他突如其来的道歉，沉默着把车开上了高架桥。  
面对李振洋的时候，卜凡总觉得自己是一个傻子，李振洋开心他就笑，李振洋不高兴他也难过，李振洋只要关心他，他就觉得什么都不怕；他太清楚他的学长背负了多少压力和期望，他能理解他太忙碌而忘记自己，也能包容他虚伪的交际脸孔，和不能分给自己的那份存眷。  
他只是还没习惯李振洋要一点一点淡出他的人生的这个事实，他只是想起，就痛彻心扉。  
可他只能装不知道。

“今年迪奥，还挺好看的。”  
轻到可能会忽略的一句话，还是击中了李振洋。  
好像他所有刻意隐瞒的成败兜兜转转还是让卜凡知道了，男孩用他的方式偷偷地追踪着他的行踪，再不经意地告诉他。李振洋觉得换做是他自己，也没法这么沉得住气。  
李振洋转头看他。卜凡规规矩矩系着安全带，双手正握着方向盘，眼睛看着路况，努力压制着脸上的表情，嘴角却不受控制的上翘着。夕阳的光照进车内，毛茸茸的给卜凡棱角分明的脸扫上了温柔。到底还是藏不住事的年龄，李振洋一句迟到了一个星期的道歉，就能让他喜笑颜开。  
从来所有人都觉得李振洋这人大概是个不食人间烟火的，那种与生俱来的骨子里的傲自然少不了爱慕崇拜的眼光，可他总是独来独往，交际的恰到好处，  
可当他看向卜凡，他知道自己才不是什么神仙，神仙是没有七情六欲的，李振洋有。

“我也觉得不错。”  
李振洋眼睛有点红，他偏过头伸了个懒腰，把自己的慌乱藏在阳光里。他顺势放倒了副驾的座椅躺了下去，故作夸张地打个哈欠。  
“睡一会儿吧哥哥，”卜凡右手拍了拍他的手臂，“辛苦了。”  
他从前没发觉卜凡一句话就能让他想要流泪，可如今被他一句“辛苦了”击中了泪腺，像是他卸下羽翼，卸下那些光芒万丈之后，卜凡是他所有柔软的寄托。  
李振洋闭着眼睛“嗯”了一声，声线有些颤抖。

再睡醒的时候天已经黑了，他们还在路上，晚高峰把他们困在了车水马龙里，街边的霓虹灯，和那些高耸的写字楼一起亮起来了。  
他摸出手机发现现在已经八点多了，卜凡不知道什么时候打开了收音机，里面正唱着梅艳芳的老歌；睡着时关紧的车窗也在下了机场高速之后被卜凡都打开了，天气很闷，潮湿的夸张，仿佛要融化整座城市。  
卜凡右手握着方向盘，左手搭在窗沿上正打算往嘴里塞一根烟，余光瞟见身边人的动作，又把爆珠塞回盒子里。  
“醒了啊。”  
卜凡和李振洋都抽烟。李振洋是因为干这行的担子有时候压得他喘不过气，得靠尼古丁释放一下才染上了瘾，卜凡则纯属因为身边同龄的男孩儿都抽烟，他觉得帅，也学着人家抽，但无奈那些万宝路红塔山黄鹤楼的味道卜凡实在是有些受不了，摸索着买了几次觉着红酒爆珠酸奶爆珠的味道比纯烟草味好接受些，也是抽烟，总得抽点自己喜欢的味道。  


车塞的一动不动，卜凡手指合着歌轻敲着方向盘，两只眼睛从车窗看到后视镜，好像要从这条长龙里找到一点能喘气的缝隙。  
“吃饭吗洋哥？”看着没有尽头的车队，卜凡突然有点不想回学校了，他趁着到了十字路口拐了个弯，把车往路边儿一停，转头问他。  
“坐飞机坐的难受，不想吃。”李振洋百无聊赖地玩儿着手机，应了一句。  
“那就停这儿了，我买点儿喝的，你在这儿等我。”卜凡把车钥匙往李振洋手里一塞，开了车门跑去了街对面的便利店。

再回来的时候卜凡提了几听啤酒，罩在塑料袋里磕碰发出闷闷的响声。  
李振洋和卜凡都不是太常喝酒，一个是不能喝，一个是不爱喝。但如今清风徐来的夜晚，啤酒加卜凡都让李振洋有点心动；于是他爽快地接下了卜凡递来的啤酒，“咔哒”一声拉开了拉环。  
恰到好处的风吹动他们的衣衫，在夜色里悄悄牵手，又不动声色的分开。

看起来这好像这只是一个寻常的燥热夜晚，他们各怀心事的握着酒罐，都在斟酌着开口。  
“我那天去宿舍找你，于哥开的门。”  
卜凡没法解释他是怎么能从一个收拾行李的动作想到李振洋要离校这件事上的，也许是那种第六感一样解释不清的东西下意识般地给了他答案——他觉得李振洋要从他身边逃跑了。  
“他在收拾行李，你也要走吗？”  
“追梦去吧，大概是。”李振洋喝酒的手顿了一下，很快又坦然地接了话；他没去追问他怎么会知道还没坦白的打算，卜凡是很敏感的小孩，应该很早就察觉了吧。  
在上海多留的那两天无非就是在处理之前和模特公司的合约，老板不放人，李振洋去意已决，僵持到最后还是签字画押，一笔勾销。  
“人家说我还不错呢，”他有些得意地撑起身来去看卜凡，发现那人眉头紧锁之后又悻悻地躺回去了，“学校这边处理完了，大概就过去了。”

“我以为你的梦想是模特，”卜凡看着靠在车前盖上的李振洋，他慵懒的线条被月光朦胧的包裹住，透明的不真实。“不过我有猜到。”  
猜到我们一步一步成为陌路人的事实。

“小凡，”  
卜凡以为过了一个世纪那么久，他以为李振洋在那儿睡着了，刚把喝空的易拉罐捏扁放进塑料袋里，躺着的人叫了他的名字。  
“做模特很好，但是我怕这是因为我只做过模特我才觉得好。”  
“我就活一次，我想试试我没做过的事。”

“你不后悔吗？”卜凡知道，李振洋一旦下了决心，他就一定会去做。考模特是，走蓝血秀场是，抛下所有光环去换条路追梦也是。  
他没有理由阻拦他。不仅因为他的学长有着多他两年的履历和见识，让卜凡没法像幼稚的小孩一样问他能不能不走的是李振洋这个人给他织的网。  
卜凡来考模特纯属是因为他高三毕业的时候已经长到了一米八八，他原本是一个喜欢游戏每天只要有雪碧就很开心的小孩，突然被时间推到了一定要做出选择的岔路口，在朋友的怂恿下，卜凡考了北服。  
他也没想到会是专业第二录取，拿到通知书的那天他还很吃惊。  
他不知道自己喜不喜欢以后成为模特这样的选择，在遇到他叱咤风云的学长之前，他一直都没有想过如果真的成了职业模特签约了公司，他还会不会觉得现在这样还不错。  
李振洋的出现让他的人生一百八十度大转弯，他平淡无奇的生活里开始出现赫赫有名的设计师品牌方，他也有了连轴转的事业高峰期，也开始有公司向他伸出橄榄枝；卜凡的人生因为有了李振洋的参与开始加速，所有都比预期来的早了一点。  
就连分离也是。

“最想去的秀场已经去过了，”李振洋带着笑意，“再继续也没什么意思了。”  
李振洋说这话的时候，就像是在讨论别人的事情一样风轻云淡。四月的风带了一点潮热和夜晚固有的凉意向卜凡卷来，他站在原地，偏过头去看躺在车前盖上一如既往懒洋洋的李振洋。  
他突然觉得自己走的好慢，昨天的他还能和李振洋并肩，而再睁眼的时候却只能看见一个小黑点的，李振洋的背影了。  
他极其感性，也许是因为不久之后的分离有些鼻酸，他吸了吸鼻子，没说感伤的话，他看到远方烟花在天空里炸开，粉色黄色的花火孤独的成群结队的下坠——十二点了，李振洋的二十岁如约而至。

“洋哥，生日快乐。”  
李振洋手里的啤酒被撞了一下，他挣扎着坐起来，靠在车窗玻璃上敬天空敬大地，拿着一瓶啤酒喊“cheers”。  
“敬你。”李振洋突然转过头来醉眼朦胧的看他，卜凡那时正盯着喝多了的李振洋笑，突然被人抓包有点心虚地咬着易拉罐沿壁。  
“有什么好敬我的？”卜凡不明所以地去问他。  
“敬卜凡凡，”李振洋又好像没听到似的对着空旷的天空大喊，仿佛小说里那些少女的心事，心头的白月光。他的脸上没有泪痕，却带着细微的哭腔。  
卜凡好像突然明白了高中的纪念册上给他留言的短发姑娘，她娟秀的笔迹在卜凡的回忆录里留下的一句“敬往事一杯酒”，成为后来的散伙饭上卜凡拿着白酒杯找她喝酒的理由。  
“卜凡凡，你有时候真的很傻。”放下杯子的时候姑娘满脸眼泪的留给他一句话再也没回头。  
那时候卜凡不知道她为什么哭，即使很多年之后他也没法笃定当时的缘由，但是刚才李振洋的样子让他觉得，如果李振洋有一瞬间的难过，那他们的理由应该是一样的。  
李振洋仰头喝酒，发狠用力的把所有液体灌进胃里。借着那点慢慢腾升的酒意逃避他理所应当要面对的一切——新人生，和旧回忆。

李振洋作为山东人，却没有一个山东人该有的酒量，他不过才喝了两瓶不到的量，就开始哼哼唧唧地发酒疯。卜凡扔好了垃圾，转身看见李振洋正要往车下滚，他长腿一迈，伸手去接他。  
虽然李振洋是个令人嫉妒的吃不胖体质，却也有1米88该有的一个体重，这么掉下来大约能把受力者的小臂压到骨折，卜凡明知道结局，还是埋头往前冲。  
李振洋从前盖上滚下来的时候才意识到好像是不在原位了，他迷糊着挣扎要起身，手还没挣一下就“唔”的一声摔进卜凡怀里。  
乌德木的香味细密地占据了李振洋的鼻腔，酒精的晕眩让他还没反应过来自己在哪里，倒是下意识地搂上了卜凡的脖子。  
卜凡本人因为这一下的冲击力太大，直接跪在了草地上，咬紧后槽牙忍着手臂快要断裂的疼痛抱着李振洋往地上躺。

就算李振洋让他肝肠寸断，卜凡也想说爱他。  
他抱着李振洋，嘴唇贴在那人薄的耳廓上，姿势暧昧的过分；李振洋几乎是一瞬间清醒了过来，红了脖子脸颊，他用没什么力气的手推卜凡。  
卜凡也许只有在这个时候才萌生了那点怯懦的胆子把他最深处的那些爱意托付出去，他对李振洋快要发疯的爱慕和思念，想在这一瞬间全都告诉他，告诉他曾经的那些时日里，他是多么多么不由自主地喜欢着他。  
于是那场雨突然落了，细细密密地砸在卜凡的背上，李振洋的发梢，眉间，鼻梁，指节上；没有电闪也没有雷鸣，像是谁的泪水，悄无声息的洇湿了肩膀。  
他们拥抱着，仿佛是这一生仅一次的拥抱，诀别般的，没有人松手。

后来李振洋出现在学校的次数越来越少，他离开的时候卜凡正如日中天，他们甚至没来得及在学校里道个别，吃顿散伙饭再分道扬镳，就准备和对方的人生交错了。  
可惜没如愿。

后来的后来，正在练习室跳舞的李振洋被老板叫去帮新来的练习生搬行李，在对方说着麻烦你了的客套话里，他们猝不及防地重逢。  
要不是李振洋知道自己还没红，他大约真的会以为是什么节目组给他安排的隐藏摄像机环节，给全世界人看看李振洋和暗恋对象重逢会是个什么狼狈样子。  
可是全世界都不知道，卜凡也不知道。  
李振洋说不麻烦，小凡弟弟。仿佛他们的重逢是心知肚明一样。  
可惜他们从来都没有过心知肚明。

在经历了第一场预期的离别之后，像是更加珍惜这来之不易的运气一样，卜凡凡和李振洋在公司里比在学校里的关系还要好那么一些。公司到宿舍的距离要骑小黄车上下班，卜凡不会骑自行车，李振洋就像他爹一样给大个子扶着后座跟着跑；从全额工资到一半到四分之一，一个人的工资变成两个人的生活费，另一半要存到下个月省吃俭用；加了里脊和鸡蛋的灌饼是两个人的奢华早餐，路边摊的新鲜草莓和哈密瓜是共同的取向狙击；隔着一堵墙的不眠夜晚，厕所里的烟头，冰箱里吃不完的金针菇和绿色蔬菜，组成了以日为年的练习生活。  
直到团队陆陆续续成型，李振洋拿着医院的化验单准备收拾东西住院。  
从前做模特的时候因为不能留疤，一直迟迟没动手术；做了练习生，没日没夜的压腿拉筋跳舞绑沙袋，膝盖的旧伤愈发严重，终于在某一天李振洋重重的摔在练习室的地板上没再站起来的时候，到了必须要进手术室的那一天了。  
卜凡跟着他上了救护车，推着坐着轮椅的李振洋在医院里抽血、做CT，楼上楼下的跑，穿着羽绒服也弄得满头大汗。  
“先把镇痛药打了，过两天就可以安排手术了。”医生给卜凡开了张处方单，让他带着李振洋去输液。  
“病人这样子，最好是不要再继续跳舞了。”临走的时候，医生又叮嘱了一句，声音不大不小，刚好能让他们两个听见。  
卜凡“啊”了一声算是回应了，推着李振洋去等电梯。  
红色的数字一点一点攀升，四方的电梯厢离他们越来越近，李振洋戴着口罩，他盯着反光的电梯门上的自己，觉得活生生像个累赘。  
不仅仅是拖着这个团队，岳明辉和李英超，还有一直心甘情愿的卜凡。  
“我如果真的不能跳舞了，”李振洋声音有点抖，他没想过自己有一天能发出这种声音，不确定又坚决，“你们三个好好干。”

卜凡从来没想过有一天李振洋会说出这种话。  
他推着李振洋进电梯，他们一言不发地失重地下坠，共同呼吸着几平米的空气。他想问问李振洋是不是又要逃跑，又把他留在原地，去试试什么新的人生。  
他不说话，李振洋也不说话。  
直到护士第三次把针扎进李振洋过细的血管，他皱了下眉的表露疼痛的时候，被卜凡拉着的右手被用力地握了一下。  
“你要是不干了我也不干了。”

李振洋从前只觉得卜凡是喜欢他的，于是他也借着卜凡那点喜欢和他混在一起，给他指点迷津，参与他人生里每一个重要的时刻。他从没想过他会成为卜凡的航标。  
你不干了我也不干了这样的话能从一个成年人嘴里说出来，李振洋才意识到事态的严重性，他觉得从前被他否决的疏离是时候重新来过了——卜凡已经没了秀场，不能再没了舞台。  
“我没说不干啊，”李振洋冲他笑，眼睛里却是悲伤。  
“我是说你们三个做舞担吧，我去做vocal。”

卜凡看着他疼的苍白的脸，眼睛里一秒滚出泪来，连他自己都没料到他会哭。  
他不知道是李振洋要留下那刻的如释重负，还是太坚忍的模样让他觉得心疼。他清楚李振洋只有闷头往前冲的力气了，连回头看一眼来路都是奢望。  
过几天上了手术台再出来，李振洋就算是跳断了腿，也没法再叱咤秀场了。  
明明不是他给李振洋做的决定，卜凡却后悔他什么也分担不了。他能给的只有一个拥抱，可他不知道李振洋要不要。  
“小凡弟弟这么大了还哭鼻子呢。”李振洋费劲地挣开卜凡的手，从口袋里掏出一包纸巾丢进他怀里。“羞不羞啊。”  
卜凡哭的像泪腺开闸，整个输液室都侧目他们俩，都想知道输液的男人是说了什么能让缩在冰凉座椅的男人突然情绪崩溃。  
“我没哭，”卜凡用羽绒服袖子把脸上的泪抹干净。  
“我只是觉得洋哥你，”  
“太帅了。”


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他实打实的参与过名为李振洋的人生，窥伺过他们在斑驳树影里啃冰淇淋的大学时光，穿着背心或是高定的嘈杂后台，永远收拾不干净的男生宿舍。那是卜凡凡和李振洋共享的独家记忆。  
> 他是他们中间第一个知道李振洋有起床气的人，知道李振洋不喜欢螃蟹的人，知道李振洋贫嘴不输相声演员的人，他也知道李振洋的膝盖一直都不太好，有胃病爱挑食。  
> 在李振洋成为木子洋之前，卜凡凡和李振洋最要好。

手术之后岳明辉来看他，提了一兜子吃的喝的用的，最后拿出个尿壶来的时候，李振洋真情实感的感动了一下。  
“太贴心了，老岳。”李振洋手正打算往岳明辉屁股上招呼一下，下一秒拿着摄影机的陈博文出现在他身后，李振洋立刻把那点感动又收了回去。  
“没穿裤子呢博文儿，”李振洋从被子底下伸出一只脚，给他看光溜溜的腿，“你还拍啊。”  
“这会儿不是盖着呢，”话虽是这么说，陈博文还是老老实实按下停止，把摄影机收进背包里，“嘿，你不在宿舍了，棉裤玩儿的可高兴了呢。”  
李振洋听了要从床上爬起来打他，被岳明辉一根手指按了回去。  
“没上你床，老实躺着吧你就。”

两个探病的左问右问，看李振洋还有力气拌嘴，也就稍微放下心来了。陈博文纯属顺路看他，棉裤还在美容中心放着呢，棉裤爹急着去接，说有什么事给他打电话。  
“能有啥事儿啊，”李振洋把他往外赶，“好着呢放心吧。”  
“真有事儿我开车来接啊！”陈博文一边出门一边说，最后一个字被岳明辉用脚关在了门外。

岳明辉从袋子里掏出来个苹果，说要给李振洋看看什么叫刀工，袖子卷到手肘准备开始大干特干。  
李振洋也不捧哏了，就看着他把刀锋刺进果皮，转动着手腕带出一截红色的果皮，破裂的果肉细胞流出汁液，顺着岳明辉的手淌下来。

“卜凡不能再跟着我了，”苹果已经削了一大半，李振洋的没有前因后果的开口让岳明辉咯噔一下，削苹果的手顿了一下，“你跟凡子组吧。”  
组cp，大概后来他们都没想过大势所趋正如病床上李振洋所料的那样，两两之间刻意夸张放大一倍的宠溺和关心也确实让人暂时忽略了他和卜凡后来的那些生疏，换着样的排列组合，也没轮到他和卜凡的那一天。  
“想好了啊，我跟你说凡子他...”岳明辉那股要劝架的势头又起来了，他拿着水果刀咋呼了一下就要开始表演，李振洋被手术刀口无法忽略的细密的疼痛逼得有点烦躁，他没给岳明辉这个机会。  
“想好了。”他觉得自己有点儿不礼貌，因为岳明辉确实按他预计的闭嘴了，“我认真的。”

“想好了是吧，”岳明辉把地上那一段果皮捡起来扔进垃圾桶，坐下把苹果削完放进李振洋手里，“那我回去就跟老板说了。”  
李振洋吃了口苹果算是默认了，他也就只吃了一口，又把苹果还给了岳明辉。  
“老岳，这太甜了。”  
“甜的心里难受。”

变化是一点一点来的，潜移默化到卜凡在很久之后才发觉他似乎很久没和李振洋说过话了，单独的那种。  
不像是从前在学校里那样忙碌的碰不上面的，他们现在公司宿舍两点一线集体移动的团队生活，李英超黏岳明辉黏到坐大腿喊“妈妈”，两个人突然就放月假的时候跑出去玩儿了，他和李振洋怎么会没机会独处。  
卜凡以为是自己做错了什么李振洋在躲他，还想道个歉谈谈心，但是李振洋进了公司死命练习，回了宿舍倒头就睡，剩下那点时间都和李英超抱在一起又追又打的，卜凡完全找不到机会。  
他原以为不告而别或者爱答不理是李振洋能做到的最大限度，当他们从生存节目回来，水涨船高之后，录制、采访、拍摄成了和吃饭睡觉一样普遍的存在。卜凡开始接受李振洋和他疏离的事实，从前下意识看向李振洋的眼神也学会了拐弯；他开始习惯一头一尾的站位，永远无法成为一组的拍摄采访；他们在擦肩而过，拍摄现场到公司走廊。他们终于成了普通同事只是问候的关系。

准备出道的那段日子忙碌的没有实感，每天除了睡觉就是在化妆拍摄的日子终于迎来了一点不同。当工作人员要他们随便玩的时候，卜凡突然感觉周围开始鲜活起来了。  
楼上楼下的找着纸条回答问题，卜凡预备着找到那张交换卡，好和岳明辉一起赚个体满钵满。  
他“蹬蹬蹬”奔上二楼翻箱倒柜，底下鬼哭狼嚎的灵超抱怨着自己为什么不拆纸条，工作人员拿着话筒对着意外收获的人开始提问。  
“说一下队员的生日吧。”  
卜凡在楼上找纸条的动作突然缓了下来，好像认真不放过每一个角落似的找，其实竖起耳朵听着木子洋那边的动静。  
他说老岳七月十一，说小弟一月九号，卜凡是......  
他朝镜头微微皱了下眉头，  
四月十三。  
他站在楼上，望着木子洋的发旋，突然被不可名状的难过和愤怒包围的喘不过气。  
明明是叫的小凡，明明是零点第一个弹出的千字小作文的对话框，怎么在那不过几寸望不到底的玻璃屏幕里就都成了卜凡的独家记忆了呢。  
可那时他们已经是预备役艺人了，那几寸的玻璃屏幕提醒着他现在的处境。卜凡装作没有看到没有听到，转身去找岳明辉。  
他喊“老岳——”，“你看我找到了什么好东西——”  
木子洋毫不留恋地拦过灵超窄瘦的肩膀，卜凡的话从他们的头顶上飞走，消失成一个缥缈的音节，藏匿在不远处男孩的笑声和游戏的背景音乐里。  
好像没有谁留意过一样。

李振洋说“小弟”的时候总是一个勾手把李英超勾进怀里，对着镜头开始讲述育儿心得，配合着落在李英超身上掸灰似的力气，总能成为津津乐道的名场面。  
后来李振洋叫他“卜凡凡”“凡子”“卜凡”，再也没喊起过那个夏天的“小凡”。  
后来李振洋说我和卜凡凡其实不熟；那个夏天终于成为了旧回忆，李振洋终于站在新人生的起点，  
大步向前。

“哥哥，愣什么呢？”卜凡按下车窗，他坐在驾驶室对着木子洋喊，但声音被大雨冲刷的单薄的散在风里，模糊地飘来几个音节。  
车已经不是当年的那辆了，卜凡把队长的车开出来吃饭，留了一老一小在宿舍里嗷嗷待哺。  
现在他和卜凡，已经是当红男子组合的一员了，和一个大他两岁的留洋研究生，一个小七岁的疼痛文学作家组了乐团出道。他们蒸蒸日上，不负众望，终于像所有一线流量那样不分日夜地飞行降落，聚少离多。  
以至于从前所有计划好的冷漠也没抵过那些下意识，他和卜凡还是要比出道时候缓和了很多；比如打盹醒来的时候发现休息室只剩下在另一头睡着的卜凡，回家乡录节目的时候会提起同山东的队友，陈博文镜头里记录下的并肩坐着的背影，收拾沾满奶茶糖水的客厅地毯的寸头头顶。  
他和卜凡，从北服到坤音，从秀场到舞台，身边人换了一轮又一轮，日子从冬天到夏天再到冬天，他们分别又重逢，像是命运，不允许他们分开。

头上那件外套被拿在手里，染黑的头发乖顺的贴在他的头上滴着雨，木子洋看着卜凡，觉得他这些年，变化了很多。  
瘦了。  
卜凡好像一直在瘦，木子洋想。  
进公司被小于要求减肥，他在瘦；进了大厂压力剧增，他在瘦；出道之后跑活动饥一顿饱一顿，他也在瘦。哪怕是后来工作稳定时间充裕，他都没能再回到最开始他们见面的样子。  
李振洋在想，卜凡采访说他喝水都会胖，怎么会后面的身材管理一直保持了这么久；从前每次上称都会被老师罚去操场跑圈的卜凡，也开始跟着岳岳去举铁，他每天吃沙拉鸡胸肉，戒了雪碧汉堡。  
卜凡学会了狠心，不再随着脾性放任自我，不去跨越李振洋亲手画下的那条楚河汉界。  
他终于按着李振洋想的那样长大。

卜凡急忙下车去拿伞，生怕把体弱多病的药罐子淋出病来。三步并做两步跑到那人跟前，把伞的大部分罩在他头上。  
“咋啦哥哥？”卜凡把伞往他手里一塞，还准备脱下外套给木子洋裹上，“跑两步就上车了，刚才老岳还打电话给我让我快点回去呢，说小弟饿的前胸贴后背了……”  
见他没反应，卜凡直接用手去挠他痒痒肉，木子洋缩了一下就要伸手打他，卜凡长臂一捞，搂着木子洋打着伞往车里跑，脚踩进水坑溅出来的水打在木子洋的小腿上，卜凡的长裤上。木子洋算是从回忆里暂时脱身，他骂着卜凡说垃圾话，他们终于像孩子一样乱叫着，笑着，跑着。  
和很多年之前一样。

“凡子，”  
木子洋觉得自己一定是喝多了，他靠在副驾驶上看着雨刷器在玻璃上擦过来再擦过去，刚才屋檐下那些闪烁的片段仿佛是黄粱一梦，木子洋竟然不知道那些事是发生过还是他的幻想。  
好像恍惚间回到了故事的最开始，但他不知道是宿舍楼的那个早晨，还是坤音的那个擦肩的傍晚。  
他小心翼翼靠近卜凡的时候，被室友用卜凡调侃的时候，为他辗转反侧的时候，狠下心来绕开他的时候，忍不住多看一眼的时候，无法控制的想念的时候。  
还有一起在练习室里压腿的时候，一起上声乐课的时候，一起骑小黄车上班的时候，一起站在舞台上，聚光灯下，摄影机前的时候，一起拿起奖杯，一起鞠躬致谢的时候，一起流泪，大笑，互相扶持的时候。  
是梦吗？  
木子洋突然找不到答案了。

卜凡给他剥螃蟹，叫他起床，陪着他压腿，陪着他发疯，膝盖受伤的时侯照顾他。  
他和李英超不一样，和岳明辉不一样，他有一种介于孩子和成人之间的成熟，固执的温柔。  
李振洋做偶像之前经历过秀场，那些举手投足间散发的魅力，都是李振洋拿捏自如的把戏，他知道哪个角度他最温柔，也知道多少度角的他的侧脸会和脖颈连成一条流畅又锋利的线条，会让男男女女为他喝彩的荷尔蒙爆发的瞬间。  
他用这些一样让年少的卜凡为他倾倒，飞蛾扑火般地奔向他，义无反顾。  
可他也没成想，这种滥情似的报应，是他陷落在卜凡这儿，  
整整十年。

木子洋脑袋里乱七八糟的，估计刚才也吹风着了凉，有点感冒了，他把手搭在额头上，眼睛眯了一条缝，有光照进来。  
“我一直欠你一句。”  
他没能再往下说。  
像是被掐住了脖子一样，话涌到嘴边，又硬生生咽了回去。

乐团还没出道的时候，卜凡做过一个小专访。  
记者问他：“他们对你而言意味着什么？”  
卜凡脑袋里闪过队友的脸，岳岳，灵超，木子洋。  
岳岳灵超对他意味着什么，和岳明辉和李英超对他意味着什么是一样的。  
但是木子洋和李振洋是不一样的。  
他实打实的参与过名为李振洋的人生，窥伺过他们在斑驳树影里啃冰淇淋的大学时光，穿着背心或是高定的嘈杂后台，永远收拾不干净的男生宿舍。那是卜凡凡和李振洋共享的独家记忆。  
他是他们中间第一个知道李振洋有起床气的人，知道李振洋不喜欢螃蟹的人，知道李振洋贫嘴不输相声演员的人，他也知道李振洋的膝盖一直都不太好，有胃病爱挑食。  
在李振洋成为木子洋之前，卜凡凡和李振洋最要好。

——同事，朋友，加上革命友谊，战友，基友，游戏好友，然后饭友，就这些了，也不能了，再多就过线了。

木子洋那时正在很远处的化妆桌前低头玩手机，卜凡一边努力说明白他的意思，一边照顾着记者的节奏，他笑着，余光瞥到木子洋抬头，他们在化妆镜里对上了目光。  
木子洋看着他，和他突然被点名的那个下午一样，卜凡依旧无法从他一个眼神里捕捉到什么情绪和波澜，他握不住李振洋，更读不懂木子洋。  
谁也不知道四目相对的瞬间有人想起了什么，是差一步越界的爱意，还是多少次伸出又收回的手。  
卜凡甚至觉得那还是对视一秒钟就会笑出来的李振洋，可他终究没有等到他眯着眼睛笑得肆意。木子洋只是望着他，然后又低下头去，仿佛刚刚只是在盯着他身后那个可笑的垫脚用的箱子一样。  
卜凡楞了一下，他怅然若失地点了点头，被记者抓捕到这样的瞬间，自然而然地被多调侃了一句。

“卜凡好像，对这个答案挺满意的。”

他“嗯”了一声，扯了一个不算失态的笑。  
然后忘掉那样的情绪，回答下一个问题。

木子洋话说半截没了后音，卜凡下意识去看他。  
他把手臂搭在眼睛上，身体放松地栽在副驾的座椅上，看不清楚表情；从前卜凡在宿舍里见过他这样，于梓杰用嘴型告诉他李振洋在哭——看法制节目看哭的。  
那会儿卜凡憋不住的乐，被李振洋用脚掌踹了一下才死命咬住下唇不笑出声音。  
那现在也在哭吗？卜凡想，那为什么哭呢？就刚刚取车那会儿发生了什么呢？他又欠自己什么呢？  
他想问，想像他们二十出头的相处模式一样跟李振洋胡搅蛮缠，下意识俯身凑过去的时候木子洋偏了个头，鼻息一下铺在卜凡脸上，止住了他的动作。  
卜凡可以鬼使神差地吻上去，可以用这么多年来最亲密的接触瓦解他们之间的隔膜，他也许能再看到李振洋，温柔猎手表面下的李振洋。  
但是他没有。  
卜凡左手撑着方向盘，他靠回车门，低头拧了钥匙；原本安静的空间有了发动机运作的嗡嗡声，卜凡盯着模糊的窗外，挂着像是泪水的玻璃，被不知疲倦的雨刷器一摇一摆地毫不留情地劈开。  
“我知道哥哥，”  
也许木子洋只是喝多了想谢谢他，从北服到坤音这一路而已。  
“不用客气。”  
他装作毫不在意的本事已经和木子洋一样自如了，就连他自己有时候都分不清自己是不是真的无所谓，对李振洋，对过去那些模糊又清晰的日子，是不是真的像他展现给所有人看的那样，在回忆里死掉了。  
沉默到后面的车鸣了笛，卜凡才系上安全带要出发，他右手握上自动挡。  
“李振洋，我们回家。”

“卜凡，到时候练习生们都会有一条自动发送的拉票微博，你要写一句话给我们当材料。”  
卜凡看着工作人员递来的那张白纸，边角锋利，恍得刺眼，他不知怎么，他觉得如果能回到他和李振洋的大学时光，那时候的自己，应该和这张白纸差不多吧。  
看似无公害的纯良，傻大高个，其实心里敏感，稍微一个不注意也能把别人伤的血痕累累。  
李振洋的出现，让他横冲直撞的人生有了方向。  
秀场上的时候，李振洋总在他前面一个，定点转身时候交错的身影，是他短暂的模特生涯里的向往。舞台上的时候，黑暗里能准确握上的手臂，是他后来人生里的驰念。  
卜凡终于学会镜头前的得体发言，觥筹交错的三十度微笑，绅士手，礼貌眼，终于在摸爬滚打里一次一次学会；他终于褪下了所有的平庸光芒加身，他终于成了万受瞩目的偶像卜凡。

卜凡一个人走出了备采室，他经过充满汗水的练习室，路过全时便利店，穿过迂回的走廊，推开他们寝室的房门。  
寝室里很安静，拉了一半的窗帘有下午四点的阳光照进来，木子洋睡在门口下铺那张床上，头发乱糟糟的翘着，被子盖了一半掉了一半，似乎是刚刚有人不小心进来过打扰他的睡梦，他的眉头还皱着。  
卜凡站在原地，十八岁的记忆突然冲破了闸门。十九岁的李振洋在北服空无一人的寝室里被他打搅起床开门，他把自己摔回被子里的幼稚样子，和二十三岁的木子洋竟然如出一辙。

卜凡给他盖好被子，把他的眉头舒开，他坐在床沿，望着木子洋愣神。  
李振洋以前总要折腾他那些头发，做了练习生倒是收敛了些，把对头发的使用权都交给了公司。相反的是卜凡，这么多年还是最开始那头黑发，不过是短了变长，长到不能再长之后，又突然变得极短。  
他突然发现好久没有见过黑发的木子洋了，而木子洋也在不断地从蓝色到金色再到粉色，仿佛做了偶像之后只有顶着寻常人无法驾驭的发色能让他有一点实感。  
木子洋和卜凡成了偶像预备役，而李振洋和卜凡凡呢？  
卜凡不知道，  
他只知道，他们再也回不去了。

卜凡手指夹着马克笔，他很认真地在思索要说什么去讨别人的喜爱，好让自己能站得更高，收获更多的爱。  
他却突然想到李振洋喜欢的那首诗，下着雨的时候他老爱跟自己念叨，朋友圈发三遍，微博发三遍，隔壁学校的女生提起李振洋都说是“暴雨哥哥”。  
卜凡搞不明白那些太文艺的话，他去问李振洋“我是暴雨，你还是你”是什么意思，那人从来不给他解释，每次都打哈哈把他糊弄过去。  
直到后来他和灵超说起这首诗。  
“凡哥，这是首爱情诗啊，”  
“就是不管我怎么爱你，你还是你，因为你永远是你，所以我会永远爱你。”  
灵超嘬着棒棒糖，眼睛亮晶晶的，十六岁的他还没意识到他到底告诉了他的凡哥什么，好像只是永远在洋哥哪儿下的暴雨，他的凡哥也想借一份淋。  
“老岳你看，这小孩儿，长得这么好看，脑袋还这么灵光。”  
卜凡转过头找岳明辉成了习惯，营业有时候让他混淆真假，索性私下也照着要求来，台上才不会出错；可他转过头，身边打游戏的岳明辉早就不知道跑到什么地方去了，李振洋拿着他的水杯靠下来接话。  
“我小弟，随他大哥。”  
李振洋看着李英超笑，和发布在视频网站上的那些眼神一样，温柔又暧昧。  
那一瞬间卜凡有种自己是局外人的错觉，仿佛他的哥哥和弟弟背着所有人进行着一场惊天动地的恋爱，而他现在坐在这里，活像个大功率电灯泡，不知疲倦地发着光。  
他喊“老岳——”来掩饰自己的如鲠在喉，匆忙地从李振洋身边逃跑。

27岁的卜凡突然觉得自己真的不是很聪明。  
早就有人在故事的开始暗示了可能的结局，他以为他接住了所有那人向他抛来的晦涩和平静，却唯独忘记了他是别扭又固执的矛盾体本身。  
他的哥哥，原来也在过去那些时日里也同他一样，真挚又小心地爱着他。

“洋哥，你以前老爱念叨的那首诗是什么来着？”  
木子洋没想到卜凡能突然问这么一句，他的记忆突然一下从现在被拉回到很多年前；北服宿舍窗户上挂着的雨滴，男孩坐在他床上打游戏的身影，泡面下的对床主人的设计图草稿，游戏里的音效，视频里搞怪的句子，学弟敲门代人送来的情书。  
和卜凡皱着眉头问的“我是暴雨，你还是你”。  
木子洋情绪失控之后靠玩手机来平复，他不自觉去翻卜凡的微博，一直到卜凡问他话，他才稍稍转移了注意力，而和他的话一起闯进大脑里，还有卜凡大厂时候的那条拉票微博。  
一切风暴般地向木子洋袭来，而他站在风暴的正中心。

“卜凡啊，还没想好吗？”彼时卜凡发愣了很久，无意识点在纸上的笔墨晕开一片醒目的黑色，被工作人员一句话唤回现实，不自觉地打了个战。  
“想好了，”卜凡重新握好笔，他在那张裁剪方正的纸上一笔一划——  
“愿以后，你还是你，我还是我。”

木子洋闭上眼睛，仿佛这是那年他从上海回来的那个傍晚，除了窗外银河倒泻，一切似乎都照旧。  
“不记得了，”他把手机收回口袋里，“可能以前觉得好，现在不觉得了吧。”  
“人都是会变的。”  
卜凡依旧在他的左边开着车，车里还是放着那首老歌。和那时一样潮湿的，不只是天气，还有木子洋被自己捏碎的心，正潮湿的往外涌着那些经久不息的爱意。

那场狂风暴雨里，没有人被赦免。  
李振洋和卜凡凡终于淋了湿透，他们恍然大悟，  
终于罢休。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 20/09/06 补档后记
> 
> 写完这篇故事之后发生了好多事，今天修改的时候久违地找回了最初的心情，但我想啊，成年人可以收敛爱意，所以我们还是放过彼此吧，就像当初写的时候反复听的那首歌，we should let it go。  
> 也许某一个平行宇宙，你们正在相爱。  
> 所以在这个宇宙，我们快乐就好，不管是已经发生的过去，还是还未到来的某刻。


End file.
